Holy $h!t
'''Holy $h!t '''is the fifteenth and final episode of Survivor: Fans vs. Favourites Day 35 Immunity is back up for grabs and Robbie wins it Day 36 Arj notices that Danny and Morgan are close so he talks to them to see if they would split from Robbie, Danny and Morgan are enthustiac about this and the three form an alliance, they want to vote out Robbie but they can't because of immunity, so its Klay, but then Klay talks to Arj and Morgan and tells them aside from Robbie Danny is the most dangerous player left, Arj and Morgan talk and decide to take out who they feel is more dangerous Klay or Danny Eliminated Klay is voted out 8th member of our jury Final words fifth place again, like really!!! I was good here and in Uruguay, but I can never finish it off, maybethis game just ain't my game Day 37 After a 4-1 vote Robbie realises Arj Morgan and Danny formed an alliance and he needs immunity to get to the final 3 4th Danny 432pts 3rd Morgan 507pts 2nd Arj 511pts 1st Robbie 527pts ROBBIE WINS IMMUNITY AND IS GOING TO THE FINAL 3 Day 38 Strategising starts to begin and Arj tells Morgan they need to vote out Danny because he has the best chance of winning between the 3, but Danny wants him and Morgan to stick together, Putting Morgan in a tough position, but then Robbie told Danny and Arj that he is confident he will win and wants to vote out Morgan because he doesn't deserve to be in the final 3, Arj and Danny both want Morgan in, but afraid Morgan might turn on them, they side with Robbie to guarentee a spot in the final 3 Eliminated Morgan voted out 9th member of our jury Final Words WTF, Blindsided again like AHHHHHHHHHHHH, Why is this happening, well anyways I guess I should be proud I came 4th ADIOS Day 39 They all rest up and try and figure out what there gameplans are Isabella votes Arj Kuznot votes Robbie Charlie votes Danny Hunter votes Robbie Susana votes Robbie Sven votes Robbie B-Dog votes Arj Klay votes Robbie Morgan votes Danny ROBBIE WINS SURVIVOR FANS VS. FAVOURITES 5-2-2 Final Words (Arj) Well I'm proud of how well I did, I mean i came second and the the closest fan to me finished 7th, so I held my own out here, I just wish Robbie didn't win immunity so much :p Final Words (Danny) I was really frustrated in China, to get idoled out before even the merge, and I was so happy when I was brought here, and I'm pretty damn happy with the way I played I made strategic moves throughout the game which is why I'm here, but in the finals I was kind of against a juggernaut Final Words (Robbie) Well I'm just speechless, at some part of the game I knew if I was in the final 3 I was going to win, but I'm proud of myself and my awesome video game skills to win immunity to get here and to win it, and to win it against people like Danny and Arj who played so well and could of easily won this game, Thank youy